Drem High 2
Dream High 2 (Korean: 드림하이 2) is a South Korean television drama series broadcast by KBS in 2012. The sequel to popular drama Dream High features actress Kang Sora, alongside 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyorin, JB, and Park Seo Joon. Its 16-episode run started airing on 30 January 2012 and finished on 20 March 2012. Plot “Dream High Season 2″ follows a group of students at the Kirin High School of Art stars who pursue their dream of becoming K-pop idol stars. The group of students in "Dream High Season 2" deals with a completely new group of students. In Season Two, after going into financial bankruptcy, the Kirin High School of Art is taken over by Oz Entertainment. The company then transfers its own young in-training idol stars to Kirin High to circumvent a law requiring under-age entertainers to study for a set amount of time. Competition then brews between the troubled students at Kirin High School of Art and the newly transferred in-training idol stars from Oz Entertainments. Shin Hae sung (Kang Sora) enters the Kirin High School of Art with a high written exam score, but a poor performance score. She meets fellow students, Jin Yoo Jin (Jung Jin-woon) and JB who she later befriends. Yoo Jin, who originally got into the entertainment industry as a child actor, is now troubled by his dreams of becoming a pop star, as he tries to cope the pain of his parent's divorce. JB, a member of a famous group "I:dn", develops feelings for Hae sung and later on dates her Rian, (JiYeon), a member of a famous k-pop group "Hershe", chases after her ex-boyfriend, JB. Meanwhile, Yoo Jin (Jinwoon), who also likes Hae sung, together with Rian, try to separate the couple. Later on, Rian and Yoo Jin give up their feelings for JB and Hae sung and end up just as friends. Cast Main Cast *Kang Sora as Shin Hae Sung *JB as JB / Jang Woo Jae *JiYeon as Rian / Lee Ji Kyung *JinWoon as Jin Yoo Jin *Hyorin as Nana / Kim Jae Hee (Hershe member) *Park Seo Joon as Si Woo Kirin's Students *Ailee as Ailee *Yoo So Young as Park Soon Dong *Jr. as Jung Ui Bong *Kim JiSoo as Park HongJoo *Jung Yeon Joo as Lee Seul *IU as Kim Pil Sook(Cameo) Kirin's Teachers *Park Jin-young as Yang Jin Man (English Teacher) *Kwon HaeHyo as Joo Jung Wan (Principal) *Kim JungTae as Lee Kang Chul (President) *Choi Yeo Jin as Ahn Tae Yeon (Vocal Teacher) *Park Kahi as Hyun Ji Soo (Dance Teacher) Cameos *Kim Soo-hyun as Song Sam Dong (ep 1) *Toxic as band performing with Yoo Jin in Hongdae (ep 1) *MYNAME as OZ Entertainment Agency's idol group (ep 2) *Boyfriend as themselves (ep 2) *PSY as trainer coach (ep 5) *YeEun as Park Ye Eun(herself) (ep 9) *miss A as themselves (ep 15) Other Casts *Yoon Hee Suk as Shin Jae In *Hwang Mi Sun as Rian's mother *Jung Kyu Soo as Hae Sung's father *No Jung Ui as Shin Hae Poong (Hae Sung's sister) Ratings